<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among The Stars by n4rut0runn3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763301">Among The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4rut0runn3r/pseuds/n4rut0runn3r'>n4rut0runn3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Graphic depiction of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4rut0runn3r/pseuds/n4rut0runn3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has worked so hard for this moment, graduating from the space academy to become a real astronaut. But a decision bust be made when the trip into the next solar system will put him into a slumber that lasts an average life time. When the crewmates make it out into deep space and are suddenly woken up too early, what was the cause, and why do things keep malfunctioning in the ship, and why does Blue feel a horrible indescribable dread? Find out with Blue and his friends in Among The Stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Yellow (Among Us), Blue/White (Among Us), Cyan/Orange (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, I will regularly try to add trigger warnings before each chapter about what it will entail as this will become a very graphic fic. Be safe and happy reading!</p>
<p>:TW: alternate world, future events, slight anxiety</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue was nervous. He has been the entire week. Training at the space academy was supposed to be for hypothetical space travel, he never thought that merely a half a year after graduating from the academy and working on his astrophysics degree that he would be called back with the rest of the class to go to space. When they were freshman in the academy, they were called by their last names, but once those who had true talent or true hard work made it past second year, they were given code names. Colors specifically. For the past almost 3 years Blue has been his name and the only time his birth name is ever used is in conversation with his mother, which he had one of the last in person conversations with her today that he will ever have.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is dressed in a color-coded space suit under jumper, his royal blue, the only other markings on his clothes were the ironed-on patch of the flag of the Americas. The world in more recent history has removed most country borders and the only borders are simply those made by the oceans. The main countries are The United Americas, Asia, and Africa-Australia. The only reason why Australia wasn't kept as its own country was that the United Nations decided that with Asia becoming as large as it was, it couldn’t take the extra population, and if it united with Africa, they would have equal political weigh with the other two countries. Sadly, the Africa-Australia has been in a constant civil war, since their culture clashed so much and they couldn’t agree on how to commonly lead a country. Blue was one of the “conspiracy theorists” who believed that the </span>
  <span>more first</span>
  <span> world countries just wanted to unite with the other countries to gain political power and more control of the world, as if they haven’t always been meddling in others business. But that’s against the point. Blue was a proud resident of the Western Islands, and he was going to prove that good can come out of his family. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue wrung his hands in his gloves, the texture of the black grip pads helping calm his anxieties. He walked into the holding room after pacing the long hallway that lead to the outside. He already missed his mother, and he gave her a hug five minutes ago. His gaze scans the room, looking for Black, his closest friend from academy. He finds him talking animatedly to Yellow, gesturing wildly in the air with his hands. Blue doesn’t know much about his classmates' time away from the academy, but he does know that Black and Yellow started working at the same agency together. He wouldn’t lie to himself; he was a tad jealous that he wasn’t always Black’s first choice. The only thing that stopped him from being sad was the promise that Black just had a crush on Yellow, and Yellow wasn’t replacing him in the friend department.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup bitches!” Blue turns around to see a figure standing in the door that he just walked through. Blue fights to hold his expression as irritation floods his veins. Out of all of his classmates the one he can’t stand is Red. He ranked top in the class on talent alone, the pretentious dick never had to work hard for anything in his life. Even the stupid bandana on his head makes him want to punch him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such derogatory terms will not be acceptable when used towards our teammates Red.” Comes a very tired voice from behind him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey White, how was your break?” Blue completely bypasses greeting Red as he raises his hand in a wave and walks towards White.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Farm life was never for me, but my father needed the extra help, as did my mother with the children” White responds, with as little emotion a human could possibly muster. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> glad-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on dubs, liven up a bit, did someone put sedatives in your coffee? I mean seriously!” Yellow interrupts, laughing. Blue glares at her for a second more than he probably should.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying, I’m glad that you had a chance to spend time with your family, how do they feel about the situation?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know how I feel about it and, in the end, it is my sacrifice to make. How about your mother? I remember how protective of you she is.” White asks, with sympathy already in his voice. And if Blue wasn’t already emotionally drained, he probably would have teared up.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>“I’ll miss her, I know I already do. I hope she takes care of herself.” White hums and nods.</span> <br/><span>“As do I, Blue, as do I.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Before they know it a few more characters wander in and take their seats, Blue doesn't look up from his phone where he is sitting until he hears a shrill laugh that could only mean one thing. Pink was here. She was crazy talented, hardworking, and got second place in class exams, she actually doesn’t annoy him that much, it’s just the shrill laugh that comes whenever she is nervous or excited. Blue’s mom had taken a liking to Pink at the first conference. Blue just never connected with her well. It seems that she is the last to enter the room, because she mentions something about almost being late. Blue glances at his phone and sees that the meeting time starts in one minute. The leader of the space administration walked into the room. He looked more formal than the last time Blue had seen him. And that isn't saying a whole lot as blue had only seen him one other time, at his orientation to the academy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome. I must say that I am extremely grateful that so many of the graduated class has returned to the administration. This is a great sacrifice, as you will not be back to earth within the timeline that your loved one will grace this Earth. As you have read in the letter addressed to all of you that to travel such a distance into space you will have to be cryogenically frozen to stop your body from aging. This is still relatively new technology that hasn’t been tested for the length of time that you will be asleep. The bravery that you are all exhibiting is phenomenal.” The leader of the space administration then saluted the 10 of them siting in the desks. It was strangely surreal. To think that Blue had turned 23 just a month ago, a similar age to the rest of his teammates, he thinks the oldest one in his class was Brown, who was 38, but he elected to not go on this journey. Blue assumes it is because he is married and has a family, that would be too much of a sacrifice to make. Space is the only goal that Blue has, so no sacrifice, besides death is too much. “Now, if you will please follow my assistant to the bridge and you will be loaded into the rocket that will take you to the international space station. From there, you will find The </span>
  <span>Skeld</span>
  <span>. The first space craft to be made in space, for the longest space travel human kind will witness to date. May whatever God or Gods you believe in guide your way safely. Any questions before we depart?” Blue scans the room looking to see if anyone is raising their hands. Green raises her hand. “Yes, how may I help answer your question, Green?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir, I was wondering about how long we will be asleep?” Green asked </span>
  <span>tentatively.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be asleep for at the least 50 years, a maximum of 100. The math varies by 0.0001 of a </span>
  <span>variable</span>
  <span>.” Blue knew this, technology has advanced greatly in the past 100 years, space travel speed going from a measly 16,150 miles per hour to around 41,843,560 miles per hour, the fastest spacecraft they have yet to make, making around trip to Mars in less than 20 minutes. With the mental math that Blue had just done they should be arriving to the foreign planet in between 65 to 70 years, the math was quite simple really, he has no clue how the suit and ties couldn’t solve it. “If that is all the questions that we have then let us depart.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gets up from his seat and pushes his chair in, slightly shaking. He feels a hand settle on his shoulder, and he turns around to find White. “I understand your anxieties, I feel it too. It is with a grieving heart that I will not see my little sister grow up, and I will not be there for my parent's final moments. To them, this is a death sentence, as we will be dead in their lives. Unable to communicate or send pictures. We are walking the plank so to speak.” White had a sour look on his face, as he stated his true feelings. His feelings of grief. Blue tries to think of something to lighten the mood as he starts walking with his teammates to the bridge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we are dyeing together, am I right?” White looks at him with sadness in his eyes, emotions that show vulnerability, that only Blue has been able to see. Blue looks behind him and sees Purple running to the front, yelling something about wanting to be seen as the first one out of the gate. White quickly places a look of indifference that would fool anyone into thinking he was just a tired robot. Now all that they are left with is the sound of boots on metal grates, as they near the end of the bridge and are coming out of the tunnel.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue almost expects to hear cheers as the group leaves the tunnel, but it is silent as they are led to the rocket. There are cameras everywhere though, watching their every step as they make it into the rocket. Purple hops right on in, without a care that she pretty much accepted death. Green follows, sticking close to Purple. Then Orange, almost pulling Cyan to follow so he isn't left behind. Cyan is the quietest one. He is average, and doesn’t stand out. If it weren't for Orange he would be left in the dust, but Orange tries to get everyone connected in the class. She isn’t very successful, but it doesn’t stop her from trying. Next goes Red, looking smug as ever, God Blue hated his face. Pink followed, obviously trying to get on his good side. Next Blue let White go in front of him, he wanted to be last so that when he made it inside everyone was already settled. Before he tucks his head in, he waves at the nearest camera. He hopes his mom sees and knows </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> for her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gets inside the rocket and finds the walls lined with seats lying on their sides, so when the rocket makes it out of the atmosphere, they are sitting up right. Everyone has already claimed a seat and was buckling up, the rocket was controlled by HQ and an autopilot system so no has to unbuckle and do anything, only in case of emergencies. And of course, the only seat left was next to Red. He did NOT want to sit next to him for the ride, even if it is 10 minutes. The space station that’s closest to Earth is their destination, as it would require too much energy to build the space craft too far away from earth, when they can store supplies on the Moon. He angrily takes his seat next to Red, that’s what he gets for getting in last. He sits in his seat and buckles up. Then the countdown starts. His anxiety goes through the roof. He can hope and pray that this take off is just like the simulations. And it is a comfort that most of the time that he will spend in here will be before the break of the atmosphere. And the fact that he will be asleep for the portion of an entire person's lifetime. That’s all he ever wants sometimes is to sleep. The rumbling of the rocket was way more intense than the simulation, it made Blue feel queasy. He heard Pink laughing at the turbulence and he wishes that he was having this much fun, next thing he knows he’s being pushed down into his seat by gravity. It’s all too much, his vision starts blurring at the edges, and before he knows it, his head </span>
  <span>lolls</span>
  <span> against the headrest and he’s out.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Skeld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for take off!</p>
<p>:TW: depictions of medical scenarios and space, slight anxiety</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue lifts his head as he feels suddenly too still. He is lost and can’t quite grip onto his bearings. His head is spinning and he feels like he might be sick. He feels hands on him and he looks up to see a couple of older crew members, that reminds him of where he is. He is at the international space station. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-id” huh? “kid” who are they talking to? “Blue!” oh, they mean him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stand?” the crew member ask him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I think so? Did I wipe out?” Blue asks as he unbuckles from his seat, having a difficult time getting up from his seat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you pulled up and you were slumped over onto Red like he was the only thing keeping you up.” Ok that was unacceptable, the next time he touched Red would be to knock HIM out. “Ok, you will need to wear your helmet from here to the station. The bridge isn’t oxygenated.” The crewmate handed him a royal blue helmet. They also gestured to the wall were a compartment was open to show a matching blue oxygen pack. Blue got up and put the oxygen pack on first, and pulled the tube across his shoulders to connect it to the helmet. “Ok kid, follow me.” The crewmate walked to the door. Following, Blue ducked his head to make it out of the rocket. The bridge was dark, unilluminated, the crewmate turned on the flashlight on their helmet. The bridge was made of metal, completely enclosed, a straight line from the rocket to the station. The gravity here was minimal, the only source coming from the magnets in their boots connecting them to the metal floor. Blue wishes that he could see space.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Space had always held Blue’s absolute attention. It was beautiful, and full of unanswered questions. He hopes that this trip will answer some questions about space for mankind. The walk was only accompanied by the clicking of magnetic boots on then metal, and the hum of oxygen. The crewmate walked up to the hatch and tapped at their </span>
  <span>tablet,</span>
  <span> Blue assumes opening the hatch. His assumption was proven correct when a hiss comes from the hatch as it pops open. Blue follows the crewmate into the sanitation room. They get sprayed down with a mist of chemicals when the hatch seals shut. After they are misted down, the vents in the floor open up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Aight</span>
  <span> little man, you can take your helmet off now, the vents oxygenated the room.” The crewmate says as they take off their helmet. Following suit, Blue removes his helmet and continues to follow the crewmate’s lead through another door and down the hallway. He was led to a large open room where the rest of his teammates were at. He sees them all standing around a holographic table. Their faces looked like they were fearful, but ready. All but White of course. Blue has no idea why White refuses to show emotion around anyone, he assumes that it is because it makes him look brave, but Blue thinks that White is brave no matter what. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok cadets, so time to review your mission” the crewmate announces to the room, making Blue feel a little bit bad that the group was waiting on him, as the crewmate that led him here was the only crewmate helping them. “As you know you are about to board The </span>
  <span>Skeld</span>
  <span>, the most advanced space craft that human kind has built to date. As one of the engineers that took a part in its creation, it is one of my proudest works.” They place a hand on their chest, gesturing to themselves as they talk about their contribution. “You will all be placed upright in chambers made of </span>
  <span>plexi</span>
  <span> glass advanced, they will not be oxygenated.” Blue can tell that the crewmate is shifting to a more serious tone, as they cross their arms and look at the team with a dark expression. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will all be hooked up with an intravenous line and be intubated. This will keep you alive for a period of time but will not be nearly long enough. Simple anesthesia will not be helpful, but you will be put under before we place these devices. After you are set up in the chamber it will drop to a temperature of negative 250 degrees. Under normal circumstances a human being would die, as all of their cells would cease production of vital amino acids. That is where the intravenous drip comes into play.” The crewmate taps into the table and pulls up a diagram of a human body. “The body ages due to the breakdown of DNA in cells, as you are all aware of, I'm sure. In the IV you will be supplied with the basics for human life, amino acids, enough glucose for the cells in your body to keep your heart pumping, although at the lowest rate needed or human life, and lipids. This will keep you alive, but not stop you from aging. What will happen is under the extreme cold your cell’s DNA breakdown will be slowed, but not stopped. The only road block that the medical team ran into was how to keep the body alive under such extreme temperature.” The crewmate made a gesture with their hands and the hologram zoomed in drastically, showing a cell. “This required the creation of GAMMA 3. It keeps the cell membrane from shrinking and collapsing, and helps keep the intracellular fluid from solidifying. It allows the cells to live, while letting the cold halt the decomposition of DNA.” The hologram shows the </span>
  <span>compound</span>
  <span> lining the membrane and linking with the molecules in the intracellular fluid.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crewmate steps back and swipes their hand downward, closing the hologram. Blue stayed quiet for a moment, allowing the information to sink in, along with the rest of his classmates. There wasn’t much left to wonder, it was all laid out and black and white. There was no going back now, all that’s left is getting on the space craft. </span>
  <span>”Once</span>
  <span> you have arrived on the planet that is your destination, HQ will warm up your chambers and remove the devices to wake you up. Once you are awake you will explore the planet and document any findings. Your mission, determine if the planet is suitable for life and the members of the board, and the highest members of the Americas’ government will decide whether or not we as a human race can colonize on it.” The crewmate places their hands on their hips and speaks with an air of finality as they walk away from the group. “Now, you will have five minutes to converse while the technicians here on the station and in HQ prepare The </span>
  <span>Skeld</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue walks over to White and doesn’t talk. No one does. They all just look at each other. Blue just looks at the floor letting the gravity of the situation hit him. This was it, huh? There was only a few more moments that he was going to be awake in this generation. He wasn’t going to be present for any of it. He wasn’t going to be alive for the rest his mother’s life, and he wouldn’t give his mother the gift of being a grandmother. It was all very sad, but it was going to be the most important thing in his life. He was going to help the human race branch out into the </span>
  <span>galaxy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is a couple of minutes of the team just breathing the last few moments they can before they load up. In exactly five minutes a technician walks into the room and gestures for the team to follow him. Blue leads the way, not wanting to be last again, as they walk down a hallway into another bridge. “Please put your helmets on and cross the bridge. From there a technician will be waiting for you on the craft and will place you in your chambers.” The technician stops at the door and waits for all of them to put on their helmets. Blue puts on his helmet and hooks it up to the oxygen as the door to the holding room before the bridge opens up. “God speed children, you are this planet’s hope at a future.” The technician salutes before walking back down the hallway.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue walks into the holding room and waits for all the members of his crew to load in before he places a hand on the button that controls the hatch. It slides open to reveal the bridge with the outside of The </span>
  <span>Skeld</span>
  <span> showing on the other side. Blue walks down the bridge, taking effort to magnetize his boots before entering. It felt like walking to the room with the electric chair. He is greeted by the technician when he enters The </span>
  <span>Skeld</span>
  <span> and is led to the room with the chambers. He steps into the one labeled “BLUE”. He watches as the rest of his teammates walk in and get to their chambers. The technician goes around the room, setting up an IV through the port in their space suit. It seems like a difficult task when you </span>
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> identify the veins, but the technician seems to find them quickly because he is soon hooked up to the chamber.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right crew. You will be administered an anesthesia and will be put to sleep; from there I will continue to hook you up then HQ will initiate your take off.” The technician says. Soon Blue feels very heavy, and if he weren’t strapped in, he would have fallen over. Quickly his </span>
  <span>consciousness</span>
  <span> fades and he is asleep.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BEEP BEEP BEEP</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>WARNING WARNING</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>BEEP </span>
  <span>BEEP</span>
  <span> BEEP</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>WARNING WARNING</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue jolts awake. The last thing he remembers is the face of the technician administering the anesthesia. He feels cold, like his body hasn’t completely warmed up, and he chokes on his breathing tube. He rips out his tubes and tries to breathe. It’s difficult but manageable. It would be easier with his helmet on. Blue fumbles around in his panic for the button to open up the chamber. He eventually finds it and wanders around the medical room until he finds the closet with the team's helmets. He places it on and takes a deep breath as his helmet floods with oxygen. He turns around and finds his team in varied steps of waking up, the only other person who is outside of their chamber is Cyan. Blue decides to help wake up his teammates first, then find Cyan, then figure out what the alarm is for, and why HQ didn’t help him wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There must be a reason, but why?</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>